Stonehenge
Stonehenge is located in England, Great Britain, and is the entrance to the secret land of Doughnutdelf. The NeS Heroes first visited Stonehenge when they escaped the destruction of the original version of Ares' Colosseum and then battled with Totally Evil and her henchmen. Merlin was trapped, by Nyneve, for several centuries beneath Stonehenge until he was finally released and Stonehenge was severely damaged. Desription Appearance Stonehenge is a prehistoric monument of stones built in a circle with a shrine at the centreStonehenge article, Wikipedia.. Function ''Main article: Doughnutdelf'' Stonehenge acts as a gateway to Doughnutelf(citation needed). The city underneath Stonehenge is cavernous and while a great expanse exists, there also exist several smaller caves throughout(BtL). Balconies of rooms carved into the walls of the cavern also exist, allowing people to look across the underground city. Merlin had his own cave-room to which only someone capable of flight could get to. History Pantheons of the NeSiverse Space Camelot ''See also: Space Camelot | Main article: Pan Post 36'' By the year 501 A.D. King Arthur, with the help of Merlin and the druids of Doughnutdelf, had unified Britannia. Merlin had three apprentices - Lynne, Nyneve and Morganna le Fay. When Merlin eventually chooses his successor as NeSorcerer, who is his lover Nyneve, she betrays him and her NeSferatu invade Doughnutdelf. They kill the druids and mages and Nyneve uses her magic to seal Merlin within ruins of the underground cityPan Post 36, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Totallyevil Main article: Totallyevil (Story Arc) The NeS Heroes, consisting of Gebohq Simon, MaybeChild, The Otter, Antestarr and Semievil, first arrived at Stonehenge by chance. The Otter, then disguised as a druidDruid (Dungeons & Dragons) article, Wikipedia, used his power to teleport the NeS Heroes away from Ares' ColosseumNeS1 Post 228, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written Semievil333 the Writer., where it had been transported to an asteroid previously, moments before it crashed into the Star Destroyer belonging to Grand Admiral Thrawn. With the heroes came many of the audience members looking to also escape death but also to continue watching the action. However they were then joined by Totallyevil and her two henchmen, Farr and Wolf, who were intent on killing the heroesNeS1 Post 229, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. To protect themselves from Totallyevil, the heroes turned Stonehenge into a protective bunker, coating the stones with metal via magic. Once inside their bunker, they settled down and hidNeS1 Post 230, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Unfortunately debris from the destruction of the colosseum and the Star Destroyer rained down upon Stonehenge, prompting the Druids of Stonehenge to sue both the Empire and Ares for littering the siteNeS1 Post 232, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. Uncle Tusk and Morris the Cat then teleported in but didn't join the heroesNeS1 Post 231, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. When the new Character Krig the Viking arrived he tried to eat Morris the Cat but was attacked by Farr. Seeing a potential ally, Semievil dragged Krig into the bunker. Perhaps hoping that the villains would grow bored and leave, the heroes decided that they would play a game on the Nintendo 64Nintendo 64 article, Wikipedia. that they had inside the bunker. The Otter suggested that they should play the game Killer Instinct 2Killer Instinct 2 article, Wikipedia., known as Killer Instinct Gold on the N64, but Antestarr declared that the game sucked. Outside the bunker, Uncle Tusk heard Antestarr's comment and became enraged that someone would insult his favourite game. He attacked the bunker and was able to break through the metal. Instead of attacking, however, Uncle Tusk saw Krig and declared that they were fellow Vikings and they left together. However through the crack then came Totallyevil. After a brief fight, Semievil was able to cast a new teleportation spell and the heroes left Stonehenge. References External References Never-ending Story 1 References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Location